In accordance with an exemplary scenario, it is noted that, with the growing popularity of integrated circuits (ICs) in various electronic applications, such as central processing units (CPUs), application specific integrated circuit (ASICs), and the like, the performance and complexity of ICs have increased significantly. Indeed, one exemplary scenario provides that ICs are increasingly utilized for the development of dense, high-performance, IC based devices that may integrate all (or nearly all) of the components of a complex electronic system into a single chip. Such devices may be referred to as, for example, system-on-chip (SoC) devices.
Pursuant to one exemplary scenario, several systems-on-chip (SoCs) include provisions for interfacing with multiple circuits. Such SoCs may be integrated with elements such as memory circuits, display circuits, and the like, in order to provide a multitude of options to users. The SoCs may include, for example, a controller for connecting to this variety of components, wherein these components may be associated with different timing specifications for each of these options. Furthermore, the specifications of various components may conflict with one another, and meeting such conflicting timing specifications by the same controller may be difficult.